A Stray Thought
by BloodGushes
Summary: Naraku is dead,and Kagome has returned to her time. Inuyasha is left alone, contemplating what to do now, when a Youkai turns up to fetch him to the Western Palace where Sesshoumaru resides. Inucest! Disclaimer:Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi
1. Chapter One: A New Place

CHAPTER ONE: A NEW PLACE

********

Inuyasha sat in the forest, just below the tree he had been stuck to by an arrow fifty years prior. He no longer had or belonged to a pack. He was alone, just like he had been when Izayoi had died, and nobody had cared for him. For the last five years, the group had won many battles and fled many too. But in the end, they had defeated Naraku, made sure the remains of his body and soul had been cremated then trapped inside a crystal ball, dropped in the ocean far from shore, ensuring them nobody would be able to rule the power Naraku had ever again or even try to resurrect him.

After persuading Kouga to give back the two jewel shards in his leg, they gained the full Shikon Jewel. Kaede and Kagome had a talk together shortly in her hut after they arrived back in the village and when they did come out, Kagome announced she was going to go back to her time, forever, and seal it from that side of the well with the power of the Shikon Jewel. They all knew it was necessary because they had already had eight demons try to attack them for the Shikon Jewel but that didn't mean they were happy. Shippo watched as Kagome packed her sparse items into her duffel bag. It took every last bit of strength he had not to cry at that time but it was rather obvious when he sniffed loudly. They all felt sorry for him, because he was losing his mother again, as the sun started to set below the horizon, the rest gathered with her at the well. She hugged everyone, and didn't even say anything or hit Miroku when he rested her hand on her ass for the last time. Sango and Shippo were crying but Inuyasha stood by the side of the well, unsure of what to do. Two black sandals came in sight, and he looked up, Kagome hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her; trying to remember the distinct scent of his long friend-considered sister. "Well, I guess this isn't needed anymore, right Inuyasha" She smiled as she removed the rosary he wore for five years. She stepped away and smiled, her voice strong, yet the tears showed her sadness. "Close your eyes," she spoke and they obeyed, "Please don't forget me, onegai." they heard her whisper. "Goodbye, I will always remember the time we had together." and then she was gone, they could tell from the swish of air that hit them.

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "I'm leaving, I'm sorry if it's too sudden but I must. Is it okay if you take care of Shippo until he is ready to go on his own?" They agreed knowing what Inuyasha was going through and after Inuyasha had given Shippo a big bear hug and lick on the cheek from Inuyasha, he left, only turning his head slightly to the side when Shippo yelled goodbye to him. "Goodbye." he whispered.

And now he sat here, unsure of what to do in the near future. He searched through his head, his senses not sensing the approaching aura of a rather powerful and strong demon. Suddenly, a flash out of the corner of his eyes brought him back to find a pretty female Youkai, wearing layers of expensive clothing and beautiful hair ornaments in the shape of flowers looking at him patiently, waiting for his attention. Inuyasha leaned back in surprise, choking back a gasp; 'What does she want with me?'

Finally he found his voice, "What do you want from me?" he asked his hand reflexively on the hilt of his Tetsaiga. "Lord Inuyasha, you need not raise the Tetsaiga against me, the Council only requests your presence at the Western Palace." The Council, why would they need him? "Why?" he asked. "I can not say; my orders are that you must be told of the message and brought to the castle. I am also supposed to heal you from any injuries should you have any." She answered swiftly. He was suspicious, why would the Council need him so suddenly, but he had nothing to do here or anywhere else for that matter, so what can happen to him. "What's your name?" Inuyasha questioned, "My name is Hinako, Lord Inuyasha." He climbed to his feet, "Well, Hinako, please bring me to the palace then." She smiled, "This may be uncomfortable but please hold on tight." she warned offering her arm while she closed her eyes in concentration.

Air began to rustle around them, slowly becoming faster and faster until he could no longer see anywhere on the other side of the tornado and his sensitive ears filled with the sound of whips. His stomach was feeling rather unsettled but he ignored it. The loud whips of the wind echoed in his ears as Hinako continued to concentrate. The winds have died down now and slowing to a stop, he stood on a large white rug; the sight before him was magnificent; showing a vast hall with expensive decorations placed around, on the walls hung large framed portraits of powerful looking demons. She opened her eyes and let him absorb everything before leading him to big solid wooden doors made of perhaps oak stood, an aggravated voice sounding oddly like Sesshoumaru muffled through it. He winced; whoever in there angered Sesshoumaru was in a lot of trouble and for all he knew it; it was probably the because he was here and Sesshoumaru would most likely be part of it. Now, should he open the door, or does he wait for someone?

A quick glance at Hinako affirmed his thought. But knowing if he left before finding out why he was there he'd die of curiosity, screw the cat. Inhaling deeply, he pushed onto door, unexpectedly it opened easily and banged against the wall with force, in his mind he went 'Oops, just a little too hard.' But it was kind of funny to him how everyone jumped. The Head Councilor named Takeru cleared his throat loudly and as soon as he got over the initial shock, and invited Inuyasha to sit in the chair located in the middle of the room, where he also found a grumpy Sesshoumaru sitting and glaring hotly. Hinako had already closed the door, and everyone was inspecting him, he could feel the stares. "Hello Inuyasha, I am sure you are wondering why you are here?" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he nodded "Yes, I would like to know, especially since some of you have tried to kill me many times already." Some members looked rather uncomfortable and shifting was heard throughout the room.

"So, what's this all about?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru would be more suitable to tell you." Takeru said nervously. When Inuyasha looked over at him, he sighed, "Father had intended us to be mates with each other. It is not of your choice nor mine so please refrain from arguing with me, it is not I who wishes this. Besides you cause too many trouble for me," stated Sesshoumaru, "you were born to ruin my life."

He was following everything he said, that is until Sesshoumaru had said he no choice. He breathed in deeply as he thought 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm' he told himself. Gah, screw it! "My life is mine!" Inuyasha almost screamed, members nearly panicked when the room vibrated, "You can't say that I have no choice of what I do in it, for all I know, youdo not even have a say in it." He pushed back his chair as he stood up to leave, inclining his head towards Takeru, after all he still had manners when is came to certain elders. "I'm very sorry but I'll have to decline this _offer_, Head Takeru, Aniki, I will be taking my leave now." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; nobody dares talk like that to him.

When Inuyasha began striding to the big doors, he stepped in front of him. Grabbing onto his wrist, he pulled Inuyasha towards him, "My dear, dear Otouto, I think this will change your mind." A scroll was pushed into his hands, and when he opened it, the only place he noticed was the familiar signature on the bottom lines. _Should I die before the council announces the mating of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, I give my approval to the matter. Take care of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. _Signed at the bottom were the kanji he had seen so much as a child printed carefully underneath. .

Shock, that's all he felt at that moment. His mother, the one who had given birth to him, had taken care of him, showed the feelings of love and be loved to him and told him the horrible stories of his cold half-brother Sesshoumaru, had given her approval of their mating. Blinding tears rushed forth, spilling over his cheeks and blurred his vision, but as they dropped down onto his cheeks, black filled the edge of his eyes, worsening as every second passed. He was unconscious just a moment later.

When the tears fell, he was already surprised but when he saw him begin to sway his arms Sesshoumaru reached out to steady him or catch him if need be, Inuyasha fell against him, limp and passed out. The members looked sadly at him, and began to file out of the room. Sesshoumaru picked him up bridal-style and laughed mentally because if Inuyasha was awake right now, he would be cussing at him. Sobering up, he sighed; tonight he won't be sleeping on his bed, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

Chapter Two: Awakening

(Thank you for the reviews everyone, this is the first time I've gotten this many reviews and hits, and story alerts; so thank you very much!)

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes rated M, hence the story rating.**

Inuyasha groaned as the sunlight hit his closed eyelids and he pulled the soft blanket over his eyes, and turned over on his side. He paused, and opened his eyes, now wide awake. He looked down, blanket, pajamas, bed… Why was he wearing pajamas?! He never wore pajamas. Sitting up he looked around his surroundings, he was sitting on a large bed, with the ability to fit enough room to hold six grown people and still have room to stretch out their limbs. The room was big, it had to be, fitting everything in there would have been a hassle if it hadn't because everything seemed to be super-sized, the closet, desk even the neat stacks of scrolls placed carefully on top of each other. He had this strong feeling telling him that the sooner he leaves the better because something was jeopardizing his future. Just when he was about to get out of the bed, Sesshoumaru had walked in through a door located opposite of the bed.

"I see you are awake now, I have already arranged for breakfast to be served shortly. Get up; we are going to the hot spring." Sesshoumaru spoke briskly without even looking at him. Inuyasha couldn't decide what to do, if he did get up, it might seem like he was obeying his orders but when Sesshoumaru glanced at him again he knew he had to get up. "When can I leave?" he asked, and when he was not given an answer, he sighed.

Sesshoumaru led them out into the hallways and just down the hall was another door, leading into a large personal hot spring. After being called 'a filthy half-breed' many times, Inuyasha rather he not be seen by Sesshoumaru while stripping so he stepped behind a screen nearby to change before coming out from behind it, wearing a white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Unknowingly to him, Sesshoumaru licked his lips when he caught sight of the fabric riding dangerously down his brother's soft skin as it jostled slightly every step of the way into the hot spring. His brother has become rather attractive the last 3 years; already some of the demons in the Western Lands have begun to seek him out to become his mate. Catching himself still staring, he looked away and pretended to wash his hair with the various bottles of soaps and hair products located at the side of the hot spring. Meanwhile Inuyasha tested the water slightly with the tip of his toes and gingerly stepped in, sighing as the warm heat seeped into his sore muscles.

Glancing at Sesshoumaru showed the man taking great care in lathering his long silver hair with a mixture of what smelled like red beans and honey dew melons, he looked ethereal to him, what with the droplets of water sliding down his skin and the marks seem to glow against his pale skin. He hesitated on wading over but he wanted to a closer smell at the shampoo he was using. Wading over, he picked up the deep red bottle and sniffed it. "It smells nice," he looked up "do you use this all the time?" Not stopping in his cleansing he answered "Yes; now clean your hair with something, or else it won't dry in time for breakfast. I do not appreciate someone with an inappropriate appearance at the table." Rolling his eyes, he smelled all the bottles before deciding with a delicious smell of apples, cinnamon and strawberries and got working on it. He always washed his ears last because of certain problems that came with it; they were extremely sensitive and would usually cause some… arousal. Hopefully, it wouldn't too noticeable to Sesshoumaru; he wouldn't know how to explain it to him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air more seriously when a new scent arrived, it was coming from Inuyasha. He turned around to see why the scent of arousal was doing in the air, to find his brother hands rubbing his ears lathered in soap, eyes closed and face flushed, biting his lips from calling out. His cock hardened a little, _'so his ears are sensitive; I will take note of that._'

Wading over silently, Inuyasha didn't seem to notice him until soft lips were placed against his and a large hand moving down his stomach, underneath the towel, to slowly wrap around his erection. Inuyasha moaned, the hand was so warm and it didn't help with the hot water of the spring. Sesshoumaru's tongue entered his mouth when Inuyasha moaned, tasting him and exploring the hot cavern, his hand pumping alternatively between slow and quick. When breathing started becoming a problem, they broke apart. Inuyasha's eyes were glazed with lust, and he was panting hard.

Sesshoumaru continued to pump him as Inuyasha got closer and closer to release. Seeing Inuyasha like that gave him an idea, Sesshoumaru lifted him up onto the wet rocks near the side of the spring; withdrawing his hand after another stroke, he replaced it with something a lot better. Inuyasha whined when he could no longer feel the hand around him, and was starting to move his own towards the pulsing organ, but a tongue licked his slit drawing a drop of pre-cum, and his hips bucked into a hot mouth ,his eyes squeezed tightly and a cry escaped his lips.

Wrapping his tongue around it, he began sucking at the engorged member, fingers fondling at the sacs beneath it. Sesshoumaru relaxed his throat and bobbed his head up and down; this action caused Inuyasha to cum as his throat squeezed him and milked it for all of its goods. He called out in pleasure as his release rode through him.

Sesshoumaru made sure he got every drop, licking his lips when he finished. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, legs spread and panting but he knew that if they didn't stop, they would miss breakfast. Grabbing a bowl, he made sure Inuyasha was against his chest comfortably and then filled the bowl with water from the spring and slowly poured it over the soapy ears, rinsing it all away. Inuyasha let out a groan and slowly sat up on his own, ears twitching and flicking away any excess water. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed until he felt no more water running down his head; he opened them to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring into his. He blushed remembering everything that happened just then, and quickly got up, and changed again behind the screen.

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself, 'I'd better not tease him about seeing his body already.' and changed without the screen, after all this Sesshoumaru had nothing embarrassing to hide.

When they sat down to eat breakfast, Inuyasha could not look at Sesshoumaru because he would turn red as tomato. The food arrived on time, but when he began eating, no movement was coming from Inuyasha to start; he looked over, and nearly burst out laughing at the incredulous look upon his face. "Eat, before it gets cold." He ordered. Finally, Inuyasha snapped out of it and piled his plate full of various dishes. Half-way through a knock resounded throughout the room, "Enter."

A male Youkai entered the room and bowed, he began speaking, "I am very sorry to be interrupting your meal, Lord Sesshoumaru but Kali-sama has arrived and is waiting for you in your office to discuss some things about the Eastern Lands with you." Sesshoumaru placed his utensils down and stood up. "All right, I will be there shortly, ensure that Lord Inuyasha is comfortable whilst I am away, Enira."

"Of course I will, my lord. Is there anything else I can do?" asked Enira. "No, just make sure he does not cause any trouble within the castle that I cannot fix." 'Did he just make a joke?' thought Inuyasha. "I will see you later Inuyasha, be good." he looked up and glared as he blushed hotly. Sesshoumaru smirked and left through the doors.

After Sesshoumaru left, he felt a small stab of pain throughout his chest but he ignored it and asked Enira to sit down and eat, because frankly he couldn't finish it all, and it would go to waste. It took a while because apparently it was not allowed for a Lord and a servant to be eating at the same table. Inuyasha finally got him to sit down after he used his status to order him to sit and eat, and even then Enira was hesitant during which, the pain still came back every couple of minutes. . "Lord Inuyasha, I hope you do not mind me saying this, but you are the very different from what a Lord should be, that is, personality wise."

Inuyasha smiled, "Don't worry, I wasn't raised in the castle, and for that I am glad, because then I wouldn't have seen all the things I have. Plus, I would not have to learn the dumb laws and how to act around certain statuses of people." Another stab of pain had him beginning to get annoyed. Enira and Inuyasha talked about many things while they ate, finally full, Enira led him to a quiet garden where they continued to talk, not noticing the heavy breaths coming from Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was looking for Inuyasha when he came upon them in the garden close to the dining room they had breakfast in. Inuyasha's white face concerned him slightly and he was about to walk towards him, but the pale half-demon fainted right at that moment, his head landing on Enira's shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three: Learning

**Thank you for the review everyone!! And to Hiya120, I never noticed that I made Inuyasha pass out again until you mentioned it :D **

**Sorry, it's so short!**

Chapter Three: Learning

'I-I'm cold, so cold. Sesshoumaru, where are you? Why is it so cold?' Somewhere in the white brightness, a voice called out in panic, but he found he couldn't find it, fumbling around; trying to feel around for a stable grip but everywhere he looked was white and blurred. He cried out as the pain in his chest from before returned again and he felt like he had been drained of absolutely all and any drops of energy left… A sound behind him caused him to turn around. A Youkai version of him was sitting on the floor and crying, he seemed so lost. 'Mate, where is mate?' it whispered. Inuyasha tried to fight his sleep, wanting to go over and comfort it, but his eyes had already closed.

Enira jumped in shock when extra weight and not to mention, an amazing fragrance of apples, cinnamon, and strawberries, landed on his shoulder. "Lord Inuyasha? Lord Inuyasha, are you all right?" He was about to shout for help but Sesshoumaru had already gone over and was lifting him up into his arms, walking swiftly on his way towards the Healing Wing.

The healers were in a meeting discussing a new medicine at the time but when they heard a bang of the doors hitting the wall, they hurried into the main room. They were greeted with the sight of a figure in their Lord Sesshoumaru's arms and quickly got into action. A couple minutes later, Yujiro; his Head of the healers had walked over, but instead of telling him what happened with Inuyasha, he was questioned.

"My Lord, I need to ask some personal questions for my suspicion, is that alright with you?" He nodded. "Have you two done any acts of sexual activity lately? And did you leave him for a period of time afterwards?" His eyes widened slightly, and then nodded again.

"Alright, well it is nothing big, but Lord Inuyasha is somewhat of a special case. His Youkai, has broke down because you have informally claimed him as your mate when you performed the sexual act and because you were initially new mates, you should not have been too far away from him, thus while you were gone, his beta Youkai had thought you did not wish to protect him or something like it along those lines. He can leave as soon as he awakens, but make sure to stay near him for the rest of the week. Heed this warning because we do not know what may happen if you do not." Yujiro warned and then walked away.

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to be happy or not, the fact that Inuyasha could not refuse him now because they were already mates or that he was stuck to the dumb filthy hanyou for the rest of his life, the only good about it would be the sex, at this he thought of all the wonderful positions he could do with him, after all the hanyou was attractive though he did not want to admit it. Sighing, he told a guard to inform Jaken to move all his work into his room where he would be sharing with Inuyasha from now on and then sat in the chair beside Inuyasha's bed ready to wait out the rest of the night. Father and Lady Izaiyoi better thank him for fulfilling his last wish.

And he was right, Inuyasha had awoken around half past ten at night while he worked on his papers. "Sesshoumaru? Why am I here?" He asked confusedly, not remembering what happened. Sesshoumaru finished writing down the last few words inside the scroll before setting it aside.

"During the time we were in the hot spring," at this Inuyasha blushed, "our Youkai's have informally become mates, informally meaning yet to be marked, and it sets off a need for the two to be together just so the beta would not feel as if they have been abandoned. But due to some matters, I had left you this morning and your Youkai did not feel like it was being protected by the alpha, and it caused you some pain and you to pass out. So for the rest of this week, we must by each other, so never wander too far, Otouto."

"So we're mates now?!" he asked. "Informal mates, but yes, we are." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but correct him. 'Damn it all, I should have listened to that feeling telling me to go. Now I'll have to be stuck to fucking Sesshoumaru my whole life! (A/N: NO PUN INTENDED)' he thought. He laid his head back onto the pillow, just for a little while and Sesshoumaru continued what he was doing before he was interrupted.

"Can I leave yet? I feel fine." he asked when the silence got to him. Sesshoumaru looked up at him and glared. He shut up, and glared back at Sesshoumaru who had already gone back to his work. Sesshoumaru finally stopped writing and put everything away, making sure the ink did not spill onto the makeshift desk. A guard was called in and Sesshoumaru had him move all his work to his study. "Come Inuyasha, we must retire to our bedroom." Getting there seemed pretty hard, because Inuyasha had some trouble walking after his Youkai's panic attack and he would stumble every couple of step before Sesshoumaru got annoyed and wrapped a arm around his waist and picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom the rest of the way. Inuyasha struggled and stopped slowly after he got even more tired. When they walked passed a window, the moon shined delicately against Sesshoumaru's beautiful long hair, and just at that minute Inuyasha had looked up and was entranced by it. He looked beautiful, with the moon shining on him, how his hair fluttered behind him in the air. Registering this moment in his moment he looked away, blushing.

Sesshoumaru set him on the bed before heading to the closets, picking out two pairs of pajamas throwing the smaller of them towards the tired Hanyou on the bed. "Get changed." Inuyasha lifted his eyelids slightly and just tugged off his shirt, leaving his pants on; leaving the pajamas to sit by his feet. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should leave him like that, showing off his chest or get him to change into pajamas which were probably more comfy, but covers everything, but Inuyasha had already fallen asleep. Sighing he walked over, and swiftly changed his brother with the pajama pants, trying hard not to lift the fundoshi as he did so, not knowing what might happen if he saw what lay underneath. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Sesshoumaru changed into his own pair and lay down, turning over to see the sleeping face so similar to his and fell asleep to hot dreams involving two silver-haired figures moving quickly on the same bed he lay on now…


	4. Chapter Four: Injuries

Chapter Four: Injuries

**(Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that this story is coming to an end soon and I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel, m'kay? Thanks to everyone who stuck with me!!)**

Inuyasha had fallen into the habit of waking up earlier than Sesshoumaru, but it was really hard considering the super sensitive ears he had. After he realized the pajamas he wore to bed rustled too loudly, he began with planning pranks he was going to play on Sesshoumaru. But to do this, he needed to know the castle. Exploring around the castle deemed itself a hard job because it was huge, and the corridors seemed to be endless and the same except for the decorations that laced the walls.

During this, he met all servants, every time he met them in the hallway they usually stop and chat for a while unless the servant was in a hurry to do whatever task they needed done. Some have even told him of secret passages they used get to a certain location fast. For some pranks he needed certain materials but did not know where to get them, the servants have helped him (of course, they didn't know it was used for his pranks).

He was also thankful to the servants, around a month ago, Sesshoumaru hadn't even known of this, he was burning up with a fever, Hiin-chan had come in to clean thinking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had left the room. After cleaning up the restroom, she went to fix the bed to find a shivering, sweaty and sick Inuyasha. She immediately had a cool cloth on him, and called a few of the other servants to help after Inuyasha's request of no healers. Of course, that day he did not do much but the next he had fully recovered and helped them with some loose chores after he played two pranks on Sesshoumaru; after all, he had a schedule to follow.

Sesshoumaru scowled, he hadn't been rested ever since Inuyasha began to sleep in the same bed with him. Who in Kami's sake wakes that early in the morning anyway? And those pranks, where does he get the materials? Remembering the happy face Inuyasha had on every morning when he woke up made his heart flutter;' _what the hell?! ' _He ignored it and went back to continuing the work he was doing.

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch belonging to the largest tree of the side gardens. His stash of pranks was running out, and so he was supposed to think of some more, but instead his mind was stuck to Sesshoumaru. He thought back to that first day he was here and fainted a little after their Youkai had claimed each other, when the light shone on him, how beautiful and ethereal he looked. He looked down to his plans and then thought of Sesshoumaru's sleeping face. '_Sess's so beautiful when he's sleeping. ' _

He gasped. '_Since when did I ever call him "Sess"?'?' And why do I get that fluttering feeling whenever I think about him? I need to talk to Hiin-chan and Dai-kun about this!' _He jumped down, running towards the kitchens.

"Hiin-chan!! Dai-kun!!" Inuyasha called as he walked in, the servants in there smiled and waved, Inuyasha waved back as he past, heading towards the couple. They were making some kind of dough at the counter. "Hello, Inuyasha." They weren't calling him 'Lord' because Inuyasha insisted that friends do not call each other with such formal terms.

"I need the answer to a question, you've got to help me, okay?" he asked. They looked at each other, he could see them conversing to each other through the bond they had as mates, then at him, together they nodded at the same time. "Alright, what do you need this time?'

He pouted, so they did know about the pranks. "I haven't planned it out yet, why don't you ask me later? I've got a different question…I-If you get butterflies when you think about someone, what does that mean?"

They smirked and conversed through their minds. Dai-kun thought to Hiin, '_He's finally fell in love with Lord Sesshoumaru, huh?' _She smiled back at him, '_Finally, yes.' _

"Well, it usually means you love that person. Who is this someone you are talking about, Inuyasha?"

That's what they told him, when they asked him who, he had blushed and torn out of the kitchen, waving bye, and he was back in the tree he had left just under twenty minutes ago. He sat there, their answer echoed throughout his mind, '_in love? With Sesshoumaru? But I've hated his guts for a long time, nearly all my life. ' _But he knew it didn't matter, so he sighed and went on. '_Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!!!! Why does the such a huge palace have to be so boring? I want to run around in the forest again, not this idiotic flower garden!' _

Just how long was he going to be trapped here, wait, never mind, for once in his life he cursed his demon blood for making him live for almost an eternity, unless he was fatally injured which probably wouldn't happen because he was TRAPPED! The large tree had a amazing view he found a month ago, overlooking the huge expanse of land where he once traveled with Kagome and Miroku, Sango, and that annoying little kit, Shippo. Well at least Shippo would have been better than air. Dammit it all, he thought, well if there's nothing to do, I'll find something to do!

Having discovered it a couple weeks ago, he had went to the weapon room, getting there was easy. Now that he had become friends with the guards and servants, it wasn't hard to convince them to letting him out for some training on the farther clearings. Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha smiled as the familiar scent filled his nostrils (the garden were full of flowers, Inuyasha hated it because it wasn't 'earthy' enough therefore named it fake.) it was a bow in his hand instead of Tetsaiga, unbeknownst to many; the bow was the first weapon he had learned to use, from his mother. Placing a small target on a tree ten feet away, he shot the arrow, embedding it a few inches away from the desired area. It was expected, after all, he had not touched the bow for more than half a century.

He continued practicing, determined to get his skill back to his old standards; whiles someone's presence loomed nearer to him.

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the window as something changed in a matter of seconds. It didn't seem too near, closer to the outer grounds and did not seem too dangerous so the guards can handle it. His eyes then turned toward the papers again.

Inuyasha huffed as the last of his arrows embedded itself the closest it could have to the little circle he had drawn without entering it. He swore and sat down, pouting at the arrow, as if it would inch over just a bit; Inuyasha didn't realize a dagger was heading towards his head. Sighing, he made to stand up but half-way up the dagger caught him in the arm. The dark figure scowled slightly but jumped swiftly and silently away.

Inuyasha felt like the tree as the dagger embedded itself into his forearm, '_My apologies, tree, I didn't know it hurt so much.'_ He scanned the skies and trees for the attacker but it seemed there was nobody there anymore. His arm was slowly becoming numb; the dagger had been coated in a poison. He gritted his teeth together, and quickly pulled it out, just like when Kagome had put a "hello-neko" band-aid on his cuts and then ripped it off quickly when it had healed.

He gave a cry, and kneeled over, gasping loudly. He not only didn't have strength in his legs anymore, because the poison was spreading quick and nobody but the guards knew he was here. It hurt to even move as the poison traveled swiftly through his veins and all he could do was lay on the ground, waiting for someone to discover him, applying a pressure, trying to stop the blood flow as much as he could have.

Sesshoumaru sighed and dropped the brush into the ink well, his eyes were drooping. Moving the scroll aside, he rested his eyes against his forearm, slumping back in his chair. Inuyasha flashed through his mind, and he questioned them. It seemed that for the last few months, he warmed up to Inuyasha, to others it seemed rather obvious as the days past, and finally it now occurred to him that he loved Inuyasha. '_I'll arrange something and then tell him.' _Slowly, thoughts of Inuyasha lulled him to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Confessions

Chapter Five: Confessions

**LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE!!! My sequel will be coming up soon enough, so check for it every couple of days!! Thanks for all the reviews especially myperversities; I'm sorry I didn't clarify it enough... ThAnK YoU EvErYoNe, and Elizabeth; if you're reading it..**

Sesshoumaru woke up in a start that night; the feeling of Inuyasha's presence was gone. It was gone from his mind. Fear gripped at his heart as he stood up, and sped away through the window on his air cloud. The palace grew smaller and smaller in sight and then finally disappeared even without his demonic abilities. His Youkai lead him towards Inuyasha, its voice filled with anxious and worries, though Sesshoumaru did not feel anything less. He got there to the training site and found a suffering Inuyasha, with a pain ravaged face and his arm completely blackened, his breathing accelerated.

Sesshoumaru's Youkai was panicking 'our mate, our mate is dying, SAVE MATE!' He was in shock, 'oh god, Inuyasha is going to die,' and quickly got moving as he lifted Inuyasha into his arms and sped off in the air, determined to get to the Palace quick as possible. Inuyasha knew he was going to die soon if he didn't get help, he felt as if his whole body was on fire and his arm burned with an intensity he had never felt before in his whole life. He could feel he was lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms, but the pain became too much and he passed out.

When he got there, Sesshoumaru burst into the Healing Wing, and screamed for his healers. They rushed out at the call of their distressed lord and crowded around the limp form and immediately got to work, pouring remedies after remedies of medicine down Inuyasha's throat. After about thirteen liquids had downed later, the body began to heal, and rather rapidly too. The poison in Inuyasha's body had already begun disappearing from the blood stream. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the waiting chair at the other side of the room; head down, as sadness overwhelming him while he looked over at his unconscious mate. Not only was his Youkai depressed and scared, he himself was as well because unknown to anyone but himself, he had realized he was in love with Inuyasha only just a few days ago.

Around two hours after midnight, the healers left the bedside and he was allowed to watch over his sleeping mate. Tears fell down his pale cheeks and shone in the moonlight streaming through the white curtains. He wasn't a good mate, he had let Inuyasha into all this trouble and pain without even noticing it until the last moment, and sinking in his sorrow he did not notice Inuyasha opening his eyes to see Sesshoumaru crying. "Sess...Sesshoumaru?! Why are you crying?" Cold, small hands caressed his cheek. Breaking out of his thoughts when he heard the angelic voice break through the dark fog, he smiled through his tears.

When his arms wrapped around his body and his face pulled into the most exquisite smelling shoulder, he sighed and smiled. Sesshoumaru was talking, "I thought I lost you, don't scare me like that again. This Sesshoumaru loves you so much, I can not lose you." Wait, what? He pulled away, wincing at the pinch of pain he felt when he pulled his injured arm away and looked in the other direction. "Sesshoumaru," he said quietly in a tiny voice, "you don't love me, so please don't say you do." As he said this pain ripped and tore at his heart, leaving him feeling worst than when his arm burned. "I've been in love with you only shortly after we were forced to mate, but you have not shown any sign of affection or love towards me, and I could tell. Don't lie to me, please don't, not now when I can't take anymore." He couldn't bear to look at Sesshoumaru right now, if he did, he would burst into tears. He was a Hanyou, a filthy half-blood; he could not be loved by one as pure and beautiful as his brother.

A cold voice cut through, and for a second he thought he knew what was coming. "Do you really think that?" He looked up, and Sesshoumaru sat there, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bangs. "Yes, we were forced to mate, and yes, I was rather cold. But I could feel myself being drawn into you, day after day; you would be a pestering puppy in the morning, always playing tricks. And I couldn't tell then, but now I know. I've fell in love with you, Inuyasha. I am not lying, this Sesshoumaru does not lie. Inuyasha, I will say this now, and I will say it many times too, I. Love. You."

And he kissed him on the lips.

Sesshoumaru kissed him, letting the still figure of his brother to get used to it, before slowing licking the delicious bottom lip. Inuyasha was in a mixed state of happiness and shock. He finally got what he wanted, the love of his brother. When he felt the lips descend on his, he sat still, unsure if he did something everything would fall apart, but when he felt a slick tongue lick him, he opened his mouth obediently.

Sesshoumaru's slick tongue sought around every corner and ridge in Inuyasha's mouth. He explored everything, all of his canines, and the ridges of every one, and then finally, the devilish tongue. Throughout this, Inuyasha let Sesshoumaru do the work, enjoying the soft strokes against his teeth and sides, but as soon as the Sesshoumaru's touched his, he began battling for dominance. Their tongues curling and uncurling around each other, and Inuyasha couldn't help but melt into it finalizing his position as the submissive. Sesshoumaru pulled away from the delicious red lips and kissed his way down his neck, stopping to nip and suck at the pulsing vein located near the shoulder breathing in the personal intoxicating scent of his brother. He could hear soft moans coming from him. He licked it one more time before pulling away, because if he didn't, he was sure to mark what was his, but he wanted Inuyasha to trust his feelings for him.

When Inuyasha felt him pull away, a whimper tore out of his throat. He looked up confused, and Sesshoumaru smiled," Go back to sleep, Otouto. You are still healing; do not worry, you will see me tomorrow when you awake." He promised to the pup lying on the bed. Caught up in the activities, he had not noticed his fatigue but it pulled at him as Sesshoumaru gently pushed him back on to his soft feather pillows. Smiling, Sesshoumaru settled in his chair to wait for the coming morning light.

As the light hit Inuyasha, he began awakening. Something was by his fingers and opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the attacking white walls and sheets. He slowly sat up, leaning heavily against the pillow; pain was shooting up through the wound in shocks. Inuyasha looked over to the mysterious object by his fingers. He frowned when he saw Sesshoumaru sleeping in his chair, bent over the bed and head resting on the bed. Why was he here? Could it be he was worried about him? As soon as hope settled in, disappointment chased it away, 'He's not here for me, or if he is, it's just the council who forced him to.' Then all the memories came flooding back. Sesshoumaru loved him, Sesshoumaru loved him. A smile exploded on his lips and lit up his features. He look closer, determined to etch every detail of this moment into his memory for a lifetime. Until the face he was staring at stared back.

Sesshoumaru slept soundly until the feeling of being watched woke him quickly. Shocked golden eyes, so similar yet different, stared back at him. He smiled and straightened up, giving a quick stretch. "What are you staring at me for?" he teased. A blush bloomed upon Inuyasha's face. Quietly he mumbled out something he couldn't make out. His eyebrow raised, "Pardon me?" "No! Um… It's just. You look nice when you sleep…" Sesshoumaru smirked, 'my mate, you are the most adorable thing in this world.' "Thank you for the compliment but you may have wanted to reword that." He spluttered and tried to think of an appropriate comeback (fuckable; but he couldn't say that), before giving up.

Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss, tongue swiping the bottom lip. Inuyasha opened up instantly, moaning as it entered his mouth. Sesshoumaru moved away to lay his body over Inuyasha, leaving him wanting for more. Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's face into his hands, "Otouto, before we go any further, you will have to earn what you want. Plead for it; if you beg well enough, you will receive what you desire." Whines erupted from the small male beneath him. "Aniki… Please… Please kiss me. I want you…" He stretched his neck, revealing the smooth unmarked skin to Sesshoumaru. "Aniki…" That was all it took for Sesshoumaru to lose control.

He leaned down with fever and kissed Inuyasha hard, his hands caressed every inch of his body until it reached a certain tent of clothing. Slipping his hand under the constricting fabric, he slowly pumped Inuyasha. "MMF!" Sesshoumaru gripped it tightly in his hand and pumped, alternating between fast and slow. As Inuyasha moaned and writhed beneath him, flushed. "Sesshoumaru…. Ungh, Faster… Please, Aniki!" Sesshoumaru obeyed Inuyasha's pleads, causing Inuyasha came messily over his stomach, and Sesshoumaru's hand with a cry.

Panting with hood eyes, he looked up and saw such a sight, he became hard again. He watched as Sesshoumaru slowly dragged his tongue over every cum-covered finger, Inuyasha breathed in shakily as those piercing gold eyes caught with his own. Left in a state of arousal, he accidentally leaned forward on his injured arm, leaving a burning streak of pain, the message shooting to his brain. "Ah…"

"Shit, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to." Inuyasha shook his head; the pain was already fading away, something that wasn't still stood in plain sight. Sesshoumaru looked down and then smirked, ripped open Inuyasha's pants with his claws, slowly lowering his head towards Inuyasha's exposed dripping member. '_I won't be taking him till he's ready… But that doesn't mean he can't be convinced with some fun while we wait.' _

Shortly after, Inuyasha reached his climax again, this time in Sesshoumaru's mouth. They lay together on the bed, happy and content; a thin cover lightly covered them as they slept peacefully in each others arms.


End file.
